bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouichi Gensai
Ryouichi Gensai is the current third seat of Sqaud 2 and the Detention Unit Commander for the Onmitsukido. He is usually a relaxed and fun loving person. When he is on duty though, he becomes a different person. He does not take his job lightly and becomes grave and serious. He cherishes life and does not kill unless absolutely neccessary. He is comfortable where he is as Detention Unit Commander since most of his duties involve preventing death by locking up Shinigami deserters and keeping dangerous criminals locked up. He prefers to fight using Hakuda to further prevent killing someone. However, he will not hesitate to kill when it is neccessary. He considers Division 2 his family. They have supported him and helped him become who he is today. Even the ones who have moved to other divisions are still close to him. He will be loyal to them till the very end. Appearance Gensai Ryouichi is a man no older than 21. He has a boyish face that usually holds an equally boyish grin. His eyes are a silver blue color. He has long white hair that he lets fall down around his face. He is not very muscular but has an athletic build that allows for quick, flexible movements. He wears a sleeveless shihakusho in order to allow for faster movements and more flexibility in combat. This also prevents whoever he is combating against from grabing onto the cloth that would be on his arms since he typically will be close due to his Hakuda style. Zanpakuto Frozen Wolf (Reito Ookami) Unreleased: standard katana with a black hilt and golden cross guard Shikai: When Ryouichi realeases, the sword glows white as it extends a bit longer than it's original length. The hilt is now and icy blue with frozen wisps flowing from the bottom of the hilt. The blade is white on the sharp end and black on the dull end. Where the two sides meet, the white and black are jagged line. Ability 1 · For: Shikai · Name: Ice Fangs (Koori Kiba) · Type: Offensive · Cost: Low to High (see description) · Associated Stat(s): SEI and REI · Range: short to long (can attack from most distances but the farther away the more taxing it is) · Description: Ryouichi aims with his sword and begins spraying 1-foot long icicles with a two inch diameter at its widest point from around his sword like a machine gun at around at 12 icicles a second. They are fired at an extremely high velocity and can pierce human flesh like it was butter. The longer he does this the more taxing it becomes. Ability 2 · For: Shikai · Name: Northern Winds (Kitakaze) · Type: Offensive · Cost: High · Associated Stats: SEI and REI · Range: Short · Description: Icy mist swirls around the entirety of the blade as Ryouichi begins to slash his Zanpakuto. Upon saying the name of the ability, an icy gust of wind propels itself in the direction of the swing at the angle the blade was swung. This “wind”, however, is more like millions of tiny shards of ice enveloped in an area of freezing temperatures. The shards of ice cut like razor blades and the cold air is punishing to the body. The dimensions of this attack are 15 feet long, 5 feet tall, and 2 feet deep. Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Needs updating